


better after midnight

by estampes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, JOI - Freeform, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, also this is in lapslock sorryyy, guided masturbation, just guys bein dudes ok, mark is v inexperienced, slight kink discovery, yuta being a scorpio lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estampes/pseuds/estampes
Summary: "what gets you off the most, hm? sounds? watching?"mark instantly imagines a familiar groan, one he's heard time and time again after competitive games and late night study sessions.shit.he's thinking ofyuta.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 38
Kudos: 336





	better after midnight

the warmth and brightness filter on mark's phone only does so much to help his poor eyes. they sting from the light, eyelids heavy with exhaustion, but he still blindly scrolls through instagram and twitter, occasionally swiping to check his notes app or his photo gallery.

mark used to not have trouble sleeping. granted, that was in high school, when he woke up at 5:30am, went to school for seven hours, practice for at least three, and then back home to study until he passed out at his desk. he's still not quite sure how he survived that.

adulthood has offered him just enough free time to be bored and stressed out about it, vacillating between work, school, social life, over and over. and then he stays up until ass 'o clock in the morning, wishing for something he doesn't know how to name, plugged into his phone as if that'll help him figure it out.

he tosses said phone to the other side of the bed, groaning when it bounces and skitters across the hardwood floor. shit. _why_.

glaring at the phone one last time, he settles on his back, pressing into his pillows with a huff. the ceiling stares back at him, mocking him.

yuta's… advice pops into his head. mark is starting to hate how often this happens.

in the most blunt terms, which his best friend was often a fan of using, he had told mark over lunch in their favorite, very _public_ , cafe to "jerk it" if he was feeling so wound up when he tried to sleep.

_"you need to get out of your own head, markie. just, y'know..."_

_"yuta! the gesture is so much worse than saying it!"_

theoretically, the suggestion should have worked just fine. but every time mark got himself started, he got distracted by one thing after another: the assignment due at the end of the week, the ache in his jaw, the itch of his cheap bed sheets, wondering when he last washed them, thinking of how disgusted his mom would be by that, and _ew_ , now he's thinking about his _mom_ , so yeah, no. not happening.

mark sighs. maybe yuta was on to something when he called mark a “sexually repressed altar boy." but that doesn't really help him so much as it just pisses him off more. what kind of guy couldn't keep it together long enough to just get off?

resorting back to his phone for company, mark cranes over the side of the bed to grab it from the floor. 2:00am.

well, he could always text yuta. given the man's penchant for impulse 'adventures' this time of night, the odds of a response are in mark's favor.

_mark-eu: hey idiot_

yuta leaves him on read. fine. mark definitely does not pout about it. but he does try a different approach.

_mark-eu: :( oppaaa are you awake_

_yuta oppa lol: much better_

_yuta oppa lol: can't sleep again?_

mark rolls his eyes.

_mark-eu: you're a genius_

_mark-eu: except not really bc your jerking off solution didn't work at all_

_yuta oppa lol: well clearly you're not doing it right then_

_mark-eu: ???_

_yuta oppa lol: young grasshopper_

_yuta oppa lol: you have much to learn_

_yuta oppa lol: did you take your time?_

_yuta oppa lol: or are you just speed running porn_

_mark-eu: um_

_mark-eu: neither?_

_yuta oppa lol: i can't believe i'm doing this_

_yuta oppa lol: hold on_

mark waits for a very long three minutes, and nearly jumps out of his skin when yuta _calls_ him. 

for a moment, all he can do is stare at the stupid contact photo, one they took together at a halloween party in their twin angel and devil costumes (yuta's idea, of course).

"um. dude? what are you doing?"

yuta's voice streaming through his airpods cuts straight through the buzzing in mark's ears. it's a little muffled and gritty from sleep as he says, "i'm here to help, _dude._ but only if you want. we could just talk about one piece until you fall asleep if you want that instead."

"i- seriously?" mark doesn't know why he's whispering, but there's electricity thrumming through him at the offer. his thighs rub together subconsciously when yuta hums affirmatively. he lights up even more at the fact that yuta gave him the other option, just in case. 

yuta was good at pushing boundaries, making mark face the awkward and uncomfortable, but he was even better at making sure mark was okay, never pushing him over the edge. it was part of why yuta always playfully flirted with him, pressed him on the conversations that made mark flush bright pink-- it helped mark grow, helped build his confidence. it was sweet, in its own yuta-typical way.

"i think i'm too embarrassed for this," mark says.

"i'm embarrassed _for_ you. can't believe you never learned how to get off," yuta jokes, and mark pouts.

"i hate you," he whines in the way he only feels comfortable doing around his best friend, shifting to get more comfortable. yuta's laughter chimes in his ear, and mark can't help but feel that much more secure.

"just think of it as… practice for my future career as a sex line operator or something."

god, yuta's weird. but mark has never felt more safe, especially with how vulnerable _this_ is. it's too good of an offer, really. he's half hard and sensitive in his embarrassment, and yuta is the last person who would make this awkward later on.

"...okay. i'll give it a try."

"alright. so step one is to just think about something that turns you on. i feel like you've gotta be into some weird stuff after all those years of replacing the horny with love for jesus or whatever-"

“yuta, shut up. and- and no, i’m not. i don’t think so, anyway. just, like," mark pauses, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. "i don't really know. don't exactly have much experience to speak from."

the awkward laugh he coughs out leaves a sour feeling in his chest, but yuta moves him along before he can dwell too much on it.

"well, what would you want to try?"

mark hums, closing his eyes. what _does_ he want? before he can stop himself, he's rambling about this unspoken desire to have someone's hands on his chest, sucking on his jaw and his tongue, slowly building to that familiar spiralling heat in his gut. 

"shit, sorry, i probably shouldn't have said all that," mark squeaks, a little too out of it already to actually feel bad.

"don’t worry about it," yuta says, clearing his throat. "just keep thinking of it, okay? and touch lightly."

"where?"

"literally anywhere except your dick," yuta says, huffing a laugh when mark grumbles in complaint.

he may complain, but mark's hands obey without question. he keeps his touches like butterfly wings, tracing his chest and the dip of his sternum, the waistband of his briefs, sliding his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his ribs and raising goosebumps.

"what gets you off the most, hm? sounds? watching?"

mark instantly imagines a familiar groan, one he's heard time and time again after competitive games and late night study sessions. shit.

he's thinking of _yuta._

he's heard that sound at least a thousand times. he never thought of it like this, though, and he's too far gone to look back now.

"d-definitely sounds," he breathes out, unconsciously speeding up the glide of his palms on his skin.

"oh, me too," yuta murmurs, sounding almost impressed by mark being so open. "just focus on the sound, yeah? and keep it slow, but move towards your dick."

mark perks up at that, hands freezing in place. there's still that meek tremble in his voice, but his excitement spills over when he asks, "i can?"

"yeah, you can, but just over your boxers. the teasing's worth it. promise."

mark exhales a soft sigh at the gentle pressure of palming his crotch, letting his other hand follow the lines of his torso. yuta was good at this, whatever _this_ was.

"when- when do we get to the actual jerking off part?"

yuta kind of laughs at him, and mark feels a trickle of heat lick up his spine. it was... weird, definitely weird for his cock to twitch at the sound of his best friend laughing at him, weird for the humiliation of it to sting just right. but what about this wasn't weird? he's hanging on to yuta's every word, letting them echo in his head, and yuta's amusement at hearing him fall apart makes the edges of his self-control splinter even more.

"patience, markie. focus on how much you want it- you want it so bad, don't you?" and there's this teasing, knowing drag to yuta's voice that makes mark whimper, _fuck, i want it_ , and rut up harder against his palm. his free hand pulls at his hair.

he was trying to keep himself quiet before, but now he can't even find the space to care about it, let alone try to tone it down. he wants to feel embarrassed about it. but the idea of yuta hearing him in a way no one ever had before, hearing how good he felt at _yuta's_ guidance, drove him to lose his inhibitions that much more. mark had spent years stifling himself in many more ways than merely biting his lip and swallowing down his pleasure to stay silent, so if yuta was giving him permission to let go, mark was never looking back.

he gasps in surprise when yuta speaks again, a firm command. "slow down. you're doing well, markie."

the sudden praise draws a rumble from the back of his throat, and he doesn't even complain about having to slow down. his breathing evens out as he eases the pressure, using just his palm to rub at the head. he's leaking more than he ever has before, and mark wishes yuta could _see_ him, see what he managed to reduce mark to with his voice alone.

"good, good. now take off your boxers, but don't go crazy. take it slow. oh, and use lube if you have it."

"ah- fuck, yes," mark hisses as he finally, finally, touches his dick, spreading the lube around and flushing down to his chest at how lewd the wet sound is. it turns him on so much to hear it, to wonder if yuta can hear the sloppy sound of mark fucking his hand.

there's an exhale through the phone that breaks through his focus, amplified in his ears. he thinks of yuta's noises again. the sheets rustle as he picks up speed.

"hey, take your time, remember? and keep thinking about those noises you like."

"how do you focus on so much at once? i can't do that, yuta," mark says, and he's so, so whiny, but he can't help it. he's always been that way with yuta.

"oh, poor markie," he giggles again, and mark shivers. "it's easy. just think, if someone was there, what would you want them doing to you?"

his mind flashes to yuta's hands, strong yet so very pretty, wrapped around his dick and leaving burning prints where he teases. maybe yuta's touching himself as well, letting out those low groans against mark's lips. _fuck_. he feels a scalding guilt for thinking of such things, but it's a kind of filth that just makes him harder.

"that helps," mark sighs, realizing his lip's bitten ragged from where he keeps locking it between his teeth out of habit. he hears yuta hum in approval, and chokes up.

"aw, i don't get to hear about it this time?"

"'s embarrassing," mark whimpers. the sound is pitiful, all of his sounds are, and he has to bite down on his knuckles to contain another one when yuta _coos_ at him.

"you can speed up a little."

mark follows the instructions with deft fingers, but it's really _yuta_ playing with him, pulling the strings like he's some marionette doll and leaving him breathless, thoughtless. his grip tightens, thumb paying attention to the sensitive head, letting his free hand stroke his trembling inner thighs. his cheek is pressed against the pillow, burying the sound of his whines and heavy exhales against the fabric. he couldn't even be bothered to think of how he was on the phone with his best friend. god, what was yuta doing right now? was he still in bed, talking to mark as if it were any other conversation? was he imagining mark like this? did it turn him on? 

"feeling good?"

mark nods, jaw hanging, then realizes yuta can't exactly see him. "yeah- yeah, really good. shit."

"keep going just like that, okay? and whoever you're with in your head, let them make you come. more fun that way."

and in his head, there's yuta licking and sucking at his pulse point, slick fingers forming a tight ring for mark to fuck into. he's loud, he's sweaty, he had no idea getting himself off could feel this _good_.

"you're getting close, aren't you?" yuta asks, voice low with a sleepy roughness to it that, turns out, drives mark completely insane.

"please," he drawls, not even a little prepared for yuta's voice in his ear given the current scenario he's imagining.

"i'm- i'm so-" he can't even form the words he wants to say, his brain and mouth refusing to communicate with each other. he wouldn't even know what to say if he could; could he bring himself to tell yuta that he wanted him here, wanted his hands all over him? that thinking of his best friend was giving him the most pleasure he'd had in months, maybe years?

a broken keen leaves his throat, and he not so secretly hopes that it did _something_ to yuta. he digs his nails into his thigh, spreading his knees wide on the bed, bucking into that glorious touch.

"it sounds like you're finally relieving some stress," yuta remarks, humored edge to his voice. he was smirking, mark could feel it. if only he had any idea what mark was thinking about. yuta's full lips kissing along his skin with a fervor, wrapped around his cock, grazing every inch of him. would that smirk still be there?

"shit, shit, shit," mark pants as he curls in on himself, squeezing extra hard as his orgasm rocks through him. he moans into open air while he thinks of yuta swallowing him down, looking up at him with those dark eyes. he doesn't stop touching himself until the extra stimulation makes him tear up, and promptly melts into the mattress. he has no idea how long he spends slowly blinking open his eyes, sighing as the trembling in his muscles dies down and his heartbeat settles back to normal.

"-yah, mark. did you die?"

mark only hums in response as he blindly grabs for tissues, and only finds the energy for words once he's as cleaned up as he can manage and tucked back under the blanket. "jesus, dude."

"not quite what my name is, but see? i told you you could do it."

mark cringes, but he can't hide the flustered grin on his face. "thanks for helping, i guess."

"oppa’s pretty great at this, isn’t he?"

god, yuta had no idea. not in the slightest. and he could never know-- yuta would never let mark live it down, though he'd so in the most loving way possible.

“i’m not stroking your ego," mark mumbles, cutting himself off with a yawn.

yuta laughs, the dangerous kind of laugh that mark has grown to love as much as he fears it. "yeah, too busy stroking your di-”

“shut _up_. i’m hanging up on you. and also blocking your number.”

mark only does the former.

_yuta oppa lol: sleepy now?_

_yuta oppa lol: you’re welcome, by the way_

_mark-eu: you’re the worst_

_yuta oppa lol: if you say so_

_yuta oppa lol: but mark?_

_yuta oppa lol: wouldn't mind helping you out again_

_yuta oppa lol: gotta keep my reputation as the worst and all that_

mark blushes anew, stalling as he thinks of how to reply. yuta was going to be the death of him.

he hits send.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh cliffhanger,, yes i will return to yuta oppa and blushy virgin mark @ some point
> 
> i don't know what possessed me but i wrote this all in one sitting bc i couldn't stop thinking about it?? and i don't even really ship yumark?? idk man but happy first nct fic to me lmao
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/estampes)


End file.
